Hidden Bruises
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: He knew that look she held on her face, he had that look on his face all those years ago, the same fear in his eyes. So as he held her close in his arms, he whispered two words she never thought she would hear from him, "I understand." T for child abuse
1. Prologue: How could you?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance as much as I would like to. **

**~ Prologue ~ **

The little girl looked up at the man in front of her, hot tears running down her face as she shook her head. She stuttered and stammered his name over and over again as he raised a fist to punch her again.

She could hear her mum's whimpers in the background as she called her daughters name constantly, screaming out for her small daughter. She wanted to help, but she couldn't move. She had taken her own beating a minute ago and as much as she wanted to save her she couldn't do anything.

She felt ashamed that her own little girl, the tiny girl that she was supposed to protect was taking her daily beating that her own mother could not save her from. She wished she could do something but she was terrified.

Her daughter cried out for her mummy one more time, both of them knowing it was hopeless. She closed her eyes, ignoring the pain that rushed through her own body as she tried to focus on her own daughter. And then her little girl went quiet, and she opened her eyes and snapped her head up to look at her.

Her daughters eyes were closed, blood dripped heavily from her head as the man who had hurt her so much stood above her tiny body and laughed. She screamed out when he kicked her again and again despite the little girl being unconscious.

Only then did she find the energy to get up, run over to her daughter, ignoring her own broken bones, forgetting all about the blood that dripped from her. She shook her lightly and then looked up at her husband,

"How could you do this to her? To your own daughter?" She screamed and screamed at him, holding her daughter in her arms as she rocked her back and forth willing her to wake up. He ignored them both and then walked off to grab another shot of vodka, he grinned at them both before walking out of the house.

The woman just sat there, willing her eyes to open as she bit down hard on her lip. She refused to think about her own pain, her daughters pain was that much more important. Her daughters pain hurt more than any physical pain.

"Wake up." She croaked, holding the twelve year old close to her, her tears splashed onto her small child's skin. She knew she had to leave then, she knew that it was time to get out of there, if not for herself then for Allison.

**A/N: This is going to be mostly about Sonny's childhood, but there are going to be Channy moments in this very soon. But only if you guys actually think this is even worth me carrying on. Please review soon. **


	2. Start of school

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the storyline :) **

**~ Chapter One ~ **

**~ & she tries to cover every bruise ~ **

Allison Munroe clung onto her mother outside the school gates, she was glad to see other children doing the same but she knew it wouldn't be for the same reasons. Allison didn't want to go to school because she was too scared that something would happen to her mummy if she wasn't there to help her.

"Allison, you have to go." She could see the tears in the woman's eyes and she shook her head, not letting go of her hand. She looked up at her mum's face, at the black eye that seemed to cover most of her face and she sighed. Daddy was going to hurt her again, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Mummy." She muttered, looking down at the floor. She knew her mother knew why she wouldn't go into school – not only did her small five year old daughter want to protect her mother, but she had developed an immense fear of all men and boys, and the thought of any boy tugging at her pigtails like she saw on television terrified her.

"Honey, you know you have to." Connie whispered, kneeling down to meet her daughters eyes, trying her best to smile as she ignored the other mum's who she knew was watching the scene. Allison had heavy tears running down her face and with the hand that wasn't clung to her mothers, she was sucking her thumb.

Connie looked down at the floor, ashamed of what she put her small daughter through. She deserved so much better, she deserved to be able to go to school like everyone else her age but she could see others laughing at the girl already – she knew it wouldn't be the last time.

"Everyone hates me." Allison whispered, ignoring Connie as she protested. They both knew it wasn't the little girl they hated, it was their family. Everyone knew everyone in this small town, and they all knew what a drunk her father was.

"I have to be back soon, do you want mummy to get into trouble?" Allison's eyes widened with the fear of getting her mum in trouble and she shook her head quickly, dropping her grip on her mum's hand and grabbing her bag off the ground before walking through the school gates without another word.

Connie knew that it would be the last time the little girl ever protested to going to school again – she would do anything to make sure her mummy was okay. At four years old she had learned how to treat any wounds herself or her mother had, and at five she had learned that a simple hug would mean everything to her mum when she was sad. Connie wished she could just leave him but he would find her, he always did.

**A/N: I know this is short, but I promise you the next chapter will be a lot longer :) This is just a build-up. And I am off on holiday or whatever you call being sent away these days, please review and I will update as soon as I get back next week. **


	3. Lies

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Two ~**

**~ "Nobody knows what she's holding back." ~ **

**Concrete Angel**

Sonny sat up in bed as tears ran down her pale face, she shook her head and put her hands over her ears as she rocked back and forth,

"Please stop." She whispered to herself, closing her eyes and trying to forget about the screaming of her mother in the next room. She bit down hard on her lip as more and more tears continued to fall down her face,

"Leave her alone." She croaked out, knowing that nobody could hear her, she wished someone could. She found herself thinking about what the neighbours were doing right now, why didn't they help her?

Her whole body shook as she moved back into the wall, banging her head slightly but not feeling any pain as she tried to focus on happy thoughts, ignoring the thoughts about her mother being punched and kicked over and over again in the next room. She wanted to pretend that she had never heard the screams from her heartbroken mother, the shouts from her angry father and the cries from her fragile self. She wanted to pretend like it had never happened, this was all just one huge nightmare that had gone on every single day of her short, seven year life.

She screamed when she felt a hard yank on her arms and opened her eyes to see the eyes of the angry man she was supposed to call daddy, the man who was supposed to protect her from the monsters in the dark but not her daddy, her daddy was the monster in the dark. He would never protect her from himself, he didn't care how much he hurt them. He ignored all their tears and their cries for help. He didn't love them.

She looked at her mummy as she lay there on the cold kitchen floor before she was chucked onto the carpet in the living room. She heard her mum cry out for her but then he kicked her hard in the ribs and everything else was a distant memory that she blanked out, ignoring everything around her – it was the only way she could block out the excruciating pain before she passed out. She looked at her mummy before her eyes closed when he punched her hard in the face.

She looked around her bedroom when she woke up the next morning and sighed, she slowly got out of bed, wondering when she would get used to the pain. She shook her head as her eyes watered, her whole body shaking as she tried to get up and see her mummy, she had to make sure she was okay.

She cried out in pain when her feet hit the floor, a loud crack could be heard and she fell down quickly, tears dripping onto the floor as she bit down on her lip and tried to stop the scream that was bubbling in her throat.

She inhaled quickly and then tried getting back up, holding onto her side as she took it one step at a time until she reached her bedroom door, gripping the handle until her knuckles turned white. She listened to the other side for a while,

"I am so sorry baby, it won't happen again." Sonny scoffed, she knew her mother would fall for it, but she never did. Even at seven she knew that everything he said was a lie. He promised them over and over again that it would never happen, he would buy them presents and smile at them, he would try and act like he had done nothing wrong.

"I know honey." Sonny gripped the doorknob even harder when she heard her mum's voice, she hated her sometimes, no matter how hard she tried Sonny could never understand how her mum would just let this man hit the both of them. Sonny was scared, she was only seven and that was why she didn't tell. She knew that if nobody believed her then he would kill her and her mummy, but if mum told then the police would get involved and they could go away from all of it.

She opened the door slowly and looked at her mum in her dad's arms, smiling at each other as they told the other that they loved them. Sonny hated the mornings just as much as she hated the nights, the nights were filled with the truth but the morning was just one huge lie which allowed them to pretend like everything was alright for a few hours. Sonny was sick of pretending like nothing was wrong though, she was tired of looking into her mum's distant eyes and telling her that she loved her, because Sonny knew that no matter how much they focused on the mornings, the nights would always come.

"Hey darling." Sonny looked up at her dad and tried to smile, her arms wrapped around her waist as she tried to stop herself from breaking another rib, she knew that both her parents could see the pain on her face, she knew that the lie would come next,

"Oh darling, did you fall out of bed again?" Her dad ran up to her, wrapping his strong arms around her just like any other dad would, ignoring when Sonny tensed up and nearly pulled away, looking at her mum when she shook her head and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"It hurts." She whimpered, the tears falling down her face as she looked at her mum,

"Maybe we should get barriers around your bed little lady." Her dad joked, kissing her lightly on the cheek as he got back up and walked over to the kitchen. Sonny looked at him, seeing the guilt in his eyes but she didn't care about him, she hated him.

"Mummy." She whispered, standing there when she realized she couldn't move anymore,

"Oh darling, I don't think you should go to school today." Sonny nodded, relaxing in her mothers arms as she closed her eyes and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Let's run you a nice, warm bath." Sonny nodded and winced when her mother lifted her up, not saying anything because those times in her arms was the only times she felt safe.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes mummy." Sonny lied because lying was all she knew how to do in this house, lying was what everyone around her did. Lies were all this family did, pretending that everything was fine when it never was. Pretending that they weren't hurting and they didn't need help. Lies were something that needed to be perfected when you lived like this. Lies came easily when you were used to it.


	4. Never Born

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Three ~ **

**~ "Sometimes she wishes she was never born." ~ **

Sonny sat up in her bed again and shook her head, tears ran down her face like they always did and she knew what was about to come. She bit down on her lip as she got out of her bed and walked over to the door, she knew he was going to get her soon, she may as well make sure her mum didn't get hurt even more than she already was.

She opened the door slowly and looked up at her dad, kicking her mother over and over again, shouting at her as her mother cried.

"Leave her alone!" She screamed, it was the first time she had ever stuck up for either of them, and she could see the rage in his eyes when he turned to look at her. Sonny glared at him as she ran over to her mum and grabbed her hand,

"It's all going to be okay mummy, I won't let him hurt you." Her mum smiled at her beautiful daughter, lifting her hand up to touch her face and wipe away the tears that fell from her face as she looked into her eyes. Tears fell from her own eyes when she looked at the eight year old in front of her who was so mature beyond her age, the girl who had never been able to run without feeling pain, the girl who could never get a full night sleep without being woke up by her screams, the girl who would run home at lunchtime just to avoid all the children in her school who told her that they were going to beat her up that day. The girl who's childhood had been ruined.

"Mummy don't cry, I promise you that it will all be okay." Sonny whispered, screaming when she was suddenly yanked back by her hair, biting down on her lip to stop herself from screaming again as he kicked her and punched her over and over again, she felt the darkness overtake her whole body as she heard her mum tell him to leave her alone. She knew it would do no good, this was never going to end. She could only hope that she would never open her eyes again, it would be better that way. It would have been better if she had never been born, it would have been easier.

Sonny opened her eyes, smiling as she looked at her mothers face. She snuggled even closer to her mum, looking around a little before burying her head into her chest. She wondered how they had both gotten into her bedroom, laying in her mothers arms.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the beach today?" Her mother whispered, kissing her gently on the forehead as she drew her closer to her warm body. Sonny nodded and smiled a little, looking out of her bedroom window and seeing the sun outside.

"Let's get you dressed then." She said before getting up and grabbing some clothes for her daughter, she bit down on her lip when she saw how much the tiny girl was struggling just to get out of the bed.

"Daddy's in work." She told her, seeing the relief on her face as she took the clothes out of her hand before Connie walked out to get dressed as well.

~ .. ~

Sonny looked at their own little beach they had found a while ago, nobody went on it which meant they could both sunbathe and have some fun without worrying about everyone looking at their bruises and scars, it made life a little easier.

"Mummy, why don't you leave him?"

"I wish I could baby girl but I am too scared. I think that if I did then he would come after both of us and I would lose you for good." Sonny nodded and sat back up, she looked nervously at her mother as she slowly took off her top, wincing when the light fabric hit her damaged body. She closed her eyes when she heard her mum gasp,

"Are those from last night?" Sonny nodded, trying her best to not pull away when her mum lightly traced the hundreds of bruises and cuts, tears running down her face as she kept muttering a sorry.

"I will make sure he never hurts you again." She whispered, shocked when the eight year old just shook her head and sighed,

"He only hits me when you're almost out of it mummy, you can't do anything to protect me." Connie nodded, knowing that the girl was telling the truth.

"Can we go into the water? It makes it feel a lot better sometimes." Connie nodded, trying to stop the tears that were making track down her face,

"I will be there now." She whispered, watching her daughter walk slowly to the water and relax a little when her body hit the water.

~ .. ~

"Mummy, what's wrong?" Sonny looked up at her mum as they almost approached the house after their day at the beach, her mum had stopped and had gone as white as a ghost.

"Nothing honey, it's just... we're a little late." She jumped when she heard a glass smash in the house,

"Maybe we should come back in a few hours." Sonny whispered, looking down at the floor, not sure if either of them could take another beating.

"We can't, it will make him angrier." Sony nodded and slowly walked ahead of her mum, knowing that it would be her mum that he would get angry at first.

"You stupid bitch! What did I tell you about being late?!" Sonny closed her eyes when he slapped her across the face, sending her flying across the room and hitting her head on the kitchen counter.

"No!" Connie screamed, running towards her daughter before getting punched hard in the face, she shook her head and tried to get past him again to get to Sonny. She cried out when he ran up to Sonny and started to kick her as hard as he could, Sonny cried out in pain when her already cracked ribs broke.

She welcomed the darkness, looking up when the pain stopped, trying to get up again but the pain was too much. Her mother had jumped on his back, hitting him over and over again. Sonny wondered if this was ever going to end. If this was ever going to be okay.


	5. It Should Be You

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Four ~ **

**~ "Bearing the burden of a secret storm." ~ **

Sonny opened her eyes slowly, groaning loudly in pain as she looked around, her eyes settling on the woman laying close to her. She shook her head, crying out for her mum. She looked up at the man that was standing above the woman she loved so much,

"Mummy?" Tears ran down her face when her mother didn't move, crawling over to her and biting down on her lip to try and stop the tears. She carried on calling out for her, panicking when she didn't get an answer – she wondered if all her nightmares had come true.

She shook her body lightly,

"Wake up mummy." She whispered, the tears wouldn't stop falling from her face as she carried on shaking her, looking up at the man and shaking her head,

"You killed her!" She screamed at him, standing up, ignoring the pain that was shooting through her body.

"N-No!" He moved towards her but she took a step back,

"You're the one who should be be laying there... not her!"

"She's going to be fine."

"I hope you die daddy, I hate you." She lay back down next to her mum and put her hand in hers, wishing that she would just wake up.

"I hate you." She whispered over and over again, watching him as he walked away from the two of them and slammed the front door behind him.

"Please mummy, never leave me alone with him." She croaked out, wrapping her small arm around her mum's waist, pulling herself closer as she huddled into the woman she had no idea what she would do without.


	6. Escaped?

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**A/N: This is now set after the prologue **

**~ Chapter Five ~**

~ "A broken heart that the world forgot." ~ 

At twelve year old girl lay in the hospital bed, bruises covered her pale face, tears streaked down her cheeks, she kept her eyes on the blank wall in front of her as her limp body shook in pain and fear.

She didn't turn around when someone came in the room, she knew who it was already – her mum hadn't even come to see her during her five day stay in the blank hospital room. She bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to stop the sobs escaping, she was too scared to make a sound in this place, she didn't want to break down, she didn't want to become a problem to anyone.

The nurses would talk about the small twelve year old that had barely moved in the past five days, the small girl who's only visitor had been the police. They would look at her and shake their heads, going home to hug and kiss their own children just so they knew that there was still some love in this cruel world.

They were scared by the sudden mental breakdown she seemed to be having and they were scared that if she didn't snap out of it soon, it would just be another life gone to waste.

She looked no older than six years old, her tiny frame looked even smaller in the hospital gown that hung over her delicate body and her short, brown hair hung loosely over her chocolate brown eyes, tears would constantly fall down her face making her eyes red and bloodshot. The dark circles under her large eyes gave away the lack of sleep and her shaking body, bruises, cuts, scars and broken bones told them why she wouldn't sleep.

She would whisper an answer to them if they asked her anything, she never wanted to be a problem to anyone, she didn't want to make anyone angry with her ever again. She would just lay in her bed and smile when someone came in, but it would never reach her eyes. Her eyes never sparkled, no matter how hard they tried to make her laugh, or anything.

Nobody knew how to help her.

They would talk about the woman in the ward next to theirs, her short, brown hair hung loosely over her chocolate brown eyes as tears ran down her pale cheeks. She curled up in a tight ball and dug her nails into her skin, never uttering a word to anyone that came in the room. She wouldn't even move.

The dark circles under her eyes and her screams in the night would explain to them why she refused to sleep unless drugged, her screams would echo the whole building and they wondered if her young daughter ever heard them.

There was only one thing the nurses did know – these two, despite escaping their long term abuser, were broken and only they could put each other back together.


	7. Bully

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Six ~ **

**~ "Somebody cries in the middle of the night." ~ **

The little girl bit down on her lip as she tried to look away from her mother, the woman was rocking back and forth in the corner of the room with a knife on the floor, blood dripping slowly onto the carpet. Sonny shuddered – blood had always reminded her of the first twelve years of her life.

She looked at her mum and shook her head, they had been free from the man who still tortured her in her sleep for eight months now and neither of them had spoken to each other about it, or about anything else.

She sighed and then shut her bedroom door, tears ran down her ghostly pale face as she slid against the door, wondering why her mum always hurt herself, wondering if it would work for her as well. She shook her head, she had enough pain in her life.

She thought she would be happy to get away from him but things were just as bad now, at school her peers would bully her and threaten her and at home her mother would sit in a corner of a room and rock herself back and forth as she cried – neither of them were ever the same.

Sonny bit down on her lower lip as she got her homework out of her school bag and started it on the floor, she didn't want mum to come into her room, she knew she had to barricade the door somehow.

She finally got up and looked at a photograph of her and her mum, the two of them had a black eye and a cut lip but they were smiling, but there was a secret there – it was in their eyes. She put it back down and climbed into her bed, wrapping herself up tight into the blanket. She wanted to be happy again but nothing was ever going to be right, nobody was ever going to love her.

She closed her eyes, only to be haunted by the words of everyone at school,

"_Worthless."  
"Loner."  
"Stupid cow."  
"Freak." _

"_Creep."  
"Nobody is ever going to love you."  
"Daddy's little demon."  
_

She opened her eyes again when she felt her cheeks burn up in embarrassment as they always did when she even thought about the pain that seemed to have been inflicted upon her whole life. She wondered when her mum had stopped loving her as well, had it been when she had to be taken to hospital because her daddy hated her so much? Was it when she told the doctors that daddy had beaten her up so bad and he always did it?

She wanted her mum to love her again, she needed to be loved by someone.

Her mother had never been the same person since then, she wouldn't speak to anyone about it, she just shut down completely and nobody knew what to do about it. Sonny thought about what it would have been life if everything went according to plan – if she was happy and her mum was happy, if they were okay.

She closed her eyes again and bit down on her lip as she stopped the scream that was bubbling up inside of her, she wanted her mummy back.

~ .. ~

Connie rocked herself back and forth as she cried, she looked down at the blood that dripped from her arm and shook her head. She sighed when she realized she had been like this for the past eight months, she saw the look on her daughter's face when she had walked in, and she would never be able to forget it. So much pain, hurt...betrayal.

She cried out when she thought about how she had missed her own daughters birthday a few weeks ago, her darling little girl was thirteen now and she hadn't done anything about it.

She bit down on her lip, she would be lying if she said she had never noticed the tear tracks that ran down her daughters dirty face after school, she would be lying if she told someone that she didn't see the bruises on her tiny body even during the past eight months, she would be lying if she told anyone that she didn't see all her daughters bones when she noticed her getting changed in her room the other day.

She hated herself for letting him to do this to her, she shook her head and stood up, this was going to be the last time she let him win. She opened the door to Sonny's room, looking down at the floor when she saw the little girl asleep at just five in the afternoon. She walked up to her and smiled, smoothing a hair out of her face before bending down to kiss her gently on the cheek,

"I am going to get better for you baby girl, it's all going to be okay, I am going to make sure you have a life I have always wanted you to have." She whispered before walking out, grabbing the phone with a smile playing on her lips.

**It was time to move on. **

**A/N: So now it's going to be Sonny and her mum moving and Sonny finally coming out of her depression, and Connie of course! And then there is about three more chapters till 'So Random!' and Channy and some twists in the story. **

**What happened to Chad when he was younger?**

**Who is Sonny going to turn to when things take a turn for the worst?**

**Review to find out! **


	8. Sonny

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Seven ~ **

"**The brightest future will always be based upon a forgotten past." **

"Hey baby girl, would you like to stay home with me today instead of going to school?" Sonny looked at her mum, a little confused as she stared at the woman in front of her – she had completely changed overnight. She nodded slowly, wondering what the catch was and put down her school bag.

"I made you some breakfast, you're getting so thin lately." Sonny bit down on her lip and nodded, not wanting to mention it was because her mother hadn't cooked anything in over eight months.

"Here we go." Connie grinned at her little girl, kissing her gently on the forehead as she placed a large plate in front of her – she was going to be the good mother she should have always been. She never should have given up on life, she never should have given up on either of them.

Sonny looked down at the food and then slowly picked up a fork, looking back up at her mum for a minute before taking a bite. She smiled when she realized that it was the first hot food she had actually eaten since she had gotten out of hospital all those months ago.

"I am so sorry for not being here for you baby girl, but it's all going to change from now on." Connie whispered, brushing a hair behind Sonny's ear and smiling at her.

"I think we should get you a haircut, how about that?" Sonny nodded and quickly ate her breakfast, leaping up out of her seat and smiling the first smile she had managed to in eight months. She wrapped her tiny arms around her mum, never wanting to let go just in case this was all some horrible dream, and she would wake up to the harsh reality any second now.

"Let's get you dressed honey, and then I will take you out shopping." Sonny nodded and giggled when her mum lifted her up, not noticing the frown on Connie's face when she felt how light the tiny girl was. She shook her head and felt her back, tears dripping down her face when she could feel all her bones through the uniform she was wearing.

She put her down and looked through the wardrobe, realizing there was hardly anything in there, settling on a little dress she had bought her just before they were taken to hospital and all of this happened.

She sighed when the dress hung loosely off her body when she put it on, looking up at her mum and back down at the dress,

"We are going to have to buy you some stuff that fits." Sonny nodded and reached out for her mum, Connie smiled and picked her back up. If she didn't know that Sonny was thirteen she could have easily mistaken the girl for at least six years old – she was tiny.

"We need to fatten you up a little." She laughed a little, looking into her daughter's eyes when she pulled back a little to look her mum in the eyes,

"You stopped cooking and you never taught me how." She whispered,

"It's okay baby, I am not blaming you. It's all my fault, I am going to make everything better now." Sonny nodded, wrapping her arms back around her mothers neck and snuggling into her shoulder, closing her eyes as she hoped this wasn't a cruel dream.

"I think we should move away from here, what do you think?" Connie asked as they walked down the street, Sonny nodded and smiled,

"I would like that mummy."

"Good, I will look into it as soon as I can." Sonny nodded,

"It's all going to get better soon baby girl, I promise you."

~ .. ~

Sonny grinned when they pulled outside the new house, it had been two weeks since her mother had managed to pull out of her depression and Sonny was happier than ever. She giggled as she ran into the house, looking around all the rooms before deciding which one was going to be her bedroom.

"Why did we come to Wisconsin?"

"Your grandparents live here, I grew up here." Connie replied, looking down at her little girl with so much pride and love, they had both changed a lot in just two weeks and both of them were happier than ever.

"Will they like me?" Sonny frowned,

"Who couldn't like you? You're beautiful and amazing." Sonny sighed and then looked around the empty house,

"Is granddad mean?" She whispered,

"No.. he's the kindest man I have ever met and he is going to spoil you so much. We are going to see them later, is that okay?" Sonny nodded, suddenly returning to the insecure girl quickly. Connie looked around the house as she thought about how quickly Sonny's moods could change, wondering how she could help her. She hoped that after some time Sonny would be able to come out of her shell and make some friends, hopefully they could settle here.

"Mummy! We have a pool!" Sonny suddenly ran into the living room, almost bumping into her mum as she did so, pointing to the garden outside,

"I knew you would like that." Connie winked, picking her up and taking her outside, grinning when she dive bombed into the pool.

"Mum!" Sonny laughed, splashing her before climbing back out and shaking her head like she was the adult.

"We have to get ready." She smiled, taking her mum's hand to help pull her out. Connie nodded, slowly getting out and shaking her wet hair all over Sonny, who laughed and then ran through the house to the bed she had taken as her own as soon as she had walked into the house.

~ .. ~

"Is this my little granddaughter?" Sonny hid behind her mum, clinging onto her legs as tight as she could as she looked up the kind looking woman and the gentle looking man. Connie nodded and laughed, pulling Sonny out and shaking her head,

"She's a little shy."

"Well I can sort that out." The old man said, bending down to meet Sonny's eyes, she smiled when she realized that he was the one she had gotten her own eyes from and she immediately took his hand when he reached out for her.

"How about I show you around my little farm here? Have you ever ridden a horse?" She shook her head, waving back at her mum as they walked off,

"Have you ever milked a cow?" Sonny shook her head again, giggling when he lifted her up and took her to see all the different animals.

The two women left behind laughed at the two as they wrapped their arms around each other and warmly smiled,

"She's gorgeous."

"Yeah, I just hope that she can move on from everything I put her through." The older woman shook her head and touched her daughter's face with her hand, smiling at her,

"It wasn't your fault baby girl, it's all going to be okay now." Connie nodded, tears falling down her face as her own mother took her into her arms once more, rubbing her back as she reassured her that it wasn't her fault.

Sonny looked behind her, wondering why her mummy was crying before looking back up at the old man she immediately trusted.

"I think your mummy is a little upset because she is worried about you." He said, looking behind them and then back at the little girl,

"I don't want her to be worried about me." She whispered, looking down at the floor and kicking a rock gently.

"She's your mum, it's what they are there for." He smiled, pulling her gently towards the horses, smiling when her face lit up.

"You know what? I have the perfect nickname for you." He smiled, brushing her long hair out of her face as he stared at her smile and the light sparkle in her eyes that he knew would become brighter with time,

"You do?"

"Sonny."

"What does it mean?" She bit down on her lip as she looked at him and then back at the horse, gently touching it's nose.

"It means that you have the most beautiful smile in the whole world, and that one day soon you're going to make a lot of people smile because of it." She blushed a little,

"Thank you." He shook his head,

"Thank you for making me smile." He winked, picking her up again and taking her over to the house.

"Now then, I am sure your grandmother wants to fatten you up a lot so be prepared." She nodded and laughed loudly when he finally put her down, taking her hand in his again and walking into the house.

And for the first time ever Sonny knew that everything was going to be okay, it could work out.


	9. So Random

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

Sonny grinned at her best friends as they walked down the school corridor, arm in arm. They were talking about her latest web show that had been online last night, laughing loudly about the whole thing as they walked into Science.

Fifteen year old Sonny Munroe looked around the classroom, her eyes settling on her boyfriend as she walked over to him. She remembered back to this time three years ago, she was depressed and all alone. She had come so far in the past few years since moving to Wisconsin.

She walked past everyone and went to the back of the room, looking at her boyfriend, Joey when she passed him. She smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips – ignoring the whistles from his jock friends before she bent down and kissed him again, this time deeper. She giggled a little when he pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I saw your show last night." He looked at her and she smiled,

"Did you like it?"

"No... I loved it, I always love it." She grinned when he kissed her on the cheek, she had never been so happy in her life. She had the most amazing friends and a wonderful boyfriend, she loved everything that was going on in her life at the moment. Things were looking up.

"I should sit down in my own seat before the teacher walks in." She got up, pulling down her tiny skirt a little before winking at him and then walking to her seat. She laughed as her friends jaws dropped, all of them trying to hold back their own laughter when she giggled.

She looked over at Joey, trying to smile at him as that nagging feeling that he was cheating on her crept up again, she wondered how upset she would be if it was true – she didn't love him, she knew that much. She sighed and then looked down at her book, slowly writing down the notes that the teacher had put up on the board.

~ .. ~

Sonny waved at the camera before turning it off and turning back to her group of friends,

"Was it good?" They all nodded and wrapped her in a massive group hug,

"It was your best yet!" Lucy grinned at her best friend, the two of them had hit it off when they were both thirteen – Sonny had been the new girl and Lucy had been the weird outcast. Sonny had changed her life, she had been the one to hit it off with the popular people first, bringing Lucy into their group as well.

Lucy thought she would have lost Sonny when she joined the Cheerleading squad two years ago, but Sonny had been the most down to earth Cheerleader anybody knew. She laughed at the thought of Sonny in the outfit, the way the boys had stared at her but out of all of them Sonny picked the biggest jerk of them all – not that anyone had told her that, they knew she would find out for herself soon.

Sonny Munroe had so many friends and they all knew that it was always going to be that way, she would always be able to put a smile on other peoples faces, she would always be able to make someone laugh.

~ .. ~

Sonny screamed loudly as she ran down the stairs, her phone still in her hand as she bumped right into her mother. She screamed again, a massive smile on her face as she jumped up and down, handing the phone to her mum before running into the kitchen to scream some more.

Connie shook her head at her daughter and laughed a little before answering the person on the other end,

"And who are you?" She asked the man on the other end, wondering why her daughter had been so excited because of one phone call,

"From 'So Random'?" She thought about her daughter's second favourite television program, the one which she had a few posters up of on her bedroom wall and shook her head.

"You watched her web show and you loved it?" She hoped this wasn't some horrible trick someone was playing on her daughter, this was her dream – to be on television. She talked to the man on the other end for a little while, shaking her head and putting down the phone after a half an hour conversation, listening to her daughter as she phoned all her friends, laughing a little.

"Can we go over to the farm? I want to tell Bambi and grandma." Connie nodded, she knew that Sonny wanted this more than anything, who was she to stop her daughter living her dreams?

"Sure we can baby girl." She smiled, ruffling her hair before following her out to the car.

Sonny ran out of the car, walking into their house and into her grandfather's arms,

"I did it!" She shouted loudly, laughing as she did so.

"What Sonshine?"

"So Random! They called and said they wanted me as their new cast member!" She clapped her hands and danced around the kitchen,

"And do you know what the best thing is?" She finally stopped as they all looked at her, amused.

"What darling?"

"It's filmed in the same studios as McKenzie Falls!" She squealed again and clapped her hands, wrapping her arms around Connie's neck and laughing loudly,

"Isn't that the one with the guy you have posters and photographs of all over your wall?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper.. only the most gorgeous boy ever." She giggled, blushing a little as she thought about the boy she would hopefully meet soon, she wondered if he was nice. Chad Dylan Cooper... the name was even amazing, she couldn't wait until the day she met him.

"We are off to Hollywood in a week!" She screamed once more,

"I am going to tell Jigsaw." She told them before running out to see her horse.

"Are you going to let her do this?"

"I don't want to get in the way of her dreams." Connie shrugged,

"It's going to be an experience for her." She nodded as she spoke, sitting down and laughing at her daughter.

"Her web shows are pretty funny though.. I never would have guessed she would have it in her this time three years ago."

"She's going places." Her granddad said, nodding his head as he looked up at the massive family photograph they had taken not so long ago that was hanging on the wall. He knew that she would be okay, he knew that she was going to go places in life. He smiled at the thought, he would love to be able to watch her doing what she does best – making people laugh – on television.


	10. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: See last chapter **

Sonny grinned, she had been in Hollywood for over four months now and she had never been so happy. She thought her life had changed for the better when she was thirteen and had escaped the clutches of her father, but this was amazing. She looked around her dressing room one more time and sighed happily, things could never have been better.

"Munroe." She groaned and closed her eyes, well there was one down side to the whole thing, Chad Dylan Cooper. She sighed before turning around and looking over at him,

"What do you want Cooper?"

"Nothing... I just wanted to annoy you." He shrugged, sitting down as if this was his dressing room. Sonny bit down on her lower lip and raised one eyebrow,

"Fine." She muttered,

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!" She sighed and then looked back in the mirror, trying her best to ignore him. Hollywood was amazing apart from the massive let down that was Chad Dylan Cooper, she laughed a little as she thought about that time when she thought about him, thinking that he was going to be funny and kind, boy she couldn't have been more wrong.

She blushed as she remembered her old bedroom, covered in posters of his face, and 'McKenzie Falls' which at the time was her favourite television program. She looked back over at him, she still thought he was amazingly gorgeous but she had to ignore that feeling now that she found out he was a big jerk.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You." She muttered, rolling her eyes and blushing when she realized she had said it out loud,

"What about me?"

"About what a massive jerk you are." She shrugged and smiled at him, winking a little before getting up to walk out of her own dressing room.

"Hey! I helped you the other day."

"I thanked you already for that." Sonny grinned before walking out, she loved hos much her whole life had changed – this time four years ago she would never have even thought she would be here right now. She remembered her depressed self and frowned a little, she couldn't even imagine being like that anymore. The smile on her face was always so real, and she knew that the only reason for that was the people around her – the ones who loved her no matter what.

She smiled as her grandparents came into her mind, she loved them both so much especially her granddad. She loved him so much, he was the man who taught her that she could trust men, he was the man who taught her that not every single man wants to hurt her. He taught her so much and in a way she owed her life to him.

She smiled at her mum's familiar car and ran up to it, freezing when her mum wasn't in there as usual. She could feel her whole body shaking as the man she hated so much looked at her, grinning and shaking his head,

"Get in darling." She looked behind her, at the boy she had to pretend to hate every single day. She bit down hard on her lower lip and decided there was only one thing she could do – she ran.

She ran away from him and Chad, she ran as fast as she could despite hearing the car drive after her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she carried on running, she wouldn't let it happen again, she wasn't going to let him ruin all of this ever again. She couldn't let him win.

She couldn't believe he was back, she refused to look behind her as she carried on running, not being able to stop. She screamed when someone wrapped their arms around her, pulling her backwards – it was going to happen again, he was going to stop her from seeing her best friends, he was going to take her back to that place, as far away from Hollywood as he could get her. It was over, everything was over.

**A/N: The more reviews, the faster the update =D So please review as I love writing this story :)**


	11. Going Back

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish**

Sonny kicked as hard as she could, tears running down her face as she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She couldn't hear anything above her scream, she didn't want it to happen again, she didn't want to go back to all of that. Why did he have to come back when she was happy? When she was doing so well?

"Sonny!" Chad tightened his grip around her, looking around them as he was – for once – glad that nobody was around. He put his hand on her hair, smoothing it back as he tried to calm the girl down. He had no idea what happened, she was fine before she saw her mum's car. He bit down on his lip in thought as Sonny continued to fight him,

"Sonny! It's me... it's Chad." He whispered in her hair, still trying to calm her down. He smiled a little when she visibly relaxed into his grip. Sonny sniffed as the tears finally stopped, closing her eyes as she put her head on Chad's chest, trying her best to control her breathing.

"What's wrong?" Chad finally asked, looking down at her before she pulled away harshly, wiping away any signs that she had been crying, trying to smile at me but it came out as more of a grimace. Chad frowned and then took a step forward,

"Who were you running from?"

"I told my mum I would race her home..."

"Your mum was in her car..."

"Yeah well, I am usually a fast runner... so yeah..." Chad looked into her eyes, knowing she was lying even though he had no idea why,

"Why were you so scared when I caught up with you?"

"I thought I was being attacked Chad, duh!" She rolled her eyes, forcing out a laugh before turning around to carry on walking to the hell she knew was waiting for her. She looked around for the car but noticed it was nowhere to be seen.

She looked back for a second, noticing Chad's shoulders slump a little as he hung his head and went to walk off the other way.

"Hey! Could you give me a lift home.. my house is an hour walk away..." He nodded, still frowning at her as he decided to drop it for now.

Sonny looked at him when they got into the car and sighed, she had no idea why she had lied to him but she couldn't stand that pity in his eyes or maybe even hate, if she told him what had happened to her when she was younger, why she was so scared of the man who was supposed to look after her, the man who was supposed to love her unconditionally.

Chad switched on the radio as he decided to drop it for now, even though he was going to be keeping a close eye on the girl he secretly liked from now on. He heard her sigh and looked over at her, trying to figure her out – how could she go from happy to depressed in just a few minutes? What had happened? Who was in the car?

He considered the thought of her having an argument with her mum but he knew that wouldn't have caused her to run off like that, the way she sprinted off had scared him when the car followed her. It didn't take him long to start running after her, he knew something was up.

"You can trust me." He muttered, smiling a little when she nodded,

"Maybe some other time..." He nodded and then focused back on the road, frowning when they got to Sonny's house and they both saw that same car parked outside. He noticed how she froze when she saw it, gripping onto her bag as tight as she could as her eyes widened in fear.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" She nodded, biting down on her lower lip, she knew she had to.. she couldn't leave her mum alone with him, not after how much Connie had done for her.

"I will see you tomorrow?" He asked, she smiled and nodded again, not saying a word as she looked up at the house that she had loved for so long now, which was now only going to be filled with memories of kicks and punches, shouting and abuse. She knew her life was going to change, and it wasn't for the better.


	12. Never Change

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

Sonny could feel her whole body shaking as she walked up to the front door of her house, slowly opening it and looking at the scene in front of her. She shook her head in shock, she had been expecting a lot of things – smashed glass, blood, unconscious mum, wrecked home, she had even considered the possibility of tripping over her own mother's dead body but not this... never this.

She stared at her mum as she sat down at the dining room table, laughing and joking with the man who had abused both of them for years.

"Mum?" She took a step back, wondering if she had walked into the wrong house and this was just a person who looked like her mum and dad.

"Your dad told me you ran away from him baby, I was wondering when you were going to come back." Connie looked at her daughter, who was visibly shaking with worry and shook her head, walking over to the girl and taking her in her arms.

"Your dad went into rehab after prison, and here he is, a new man!" She smiled and then looked back at the husband, she tried to forget about those times he had been leaning over her, spitting words down at her that would always haunt her as his hand made contact with her face and instead tried to remember the man he was during the first few months of marriage.

She looked back at her daughter, suddenly remembering the girl that she had been only four years ago.

"One chance baby, if he even raises his voice then he is out of here." She whispered in the girls ear, Sonny nodded but still looked over at the man, her eyes wide with fear, trying to open her mouth to say something.

"I saw your show! You're amazing." She nodded at him when he spoke, trying to give him a small smile, not noticing the tears that had found their way down her cheeks. She shook her head, she knew her mum had fallen for it, but she couldn't.

She took one look at the man and she could still see that evil in his eyes, she could see his fists clenching right now when she didn't answer him. She knew that she couldn't go through it again, she wouldn't let him put her through that whole thing again.

"I am going to my room." She muttered, pulling away from her mum and glaring at the man she hated more than anything as she walked past him, slamming her bedroom door and locking it before sliding against it.

She wrapped her arms around her knees as she cried, why was he here? Why couldn't he just leave them alone?

She winced when she heard raised voices outside her door, she knew it was going to start all over again. She stood up and stumbled back from the door, listening to them shout at each other about her 'attitude', she knew it was her fault that he was angry and she had no idea what to do about it.

She bit down on her lip and unlocked the door, looking up at the man she was still scared of after all these years. She saw the tears that ran down her mum's face and shook her head,

"I had a bad day at work, sorry for taking it out on you." She muttered to them both, hoping this would save her mum from a slap across the face. But she knew when she saw the hatred in his eyes that he was done pretending, she looked at her mum, knowing that the tears in the woman's eyes meant that he wasn't going to get chucked out any time soon.

She screamed when he raised his fist to her mum's face, bringing it down hard, causing the small woman to stumble back and hit her head on the wall behind her. Sonny bit down on her lip,

"I'm sorry." She whimpered, hot tears ran heavily down her face as she took a step back, wincing in pain when his hand made contact with her cheek. She touched it, her fingers lightly dancing along the fresh mark, all the pain that she had almost forgotten hit her at once and she shook her head.

"I knew you hadn't changed." She muttered, slamming her bedroom door and running over to her bed.

"I knew it." She whispered into her pillow, hugging the soft cuddly cow her granddad had given her – the only man that had never hurt her.

"_Am I all alone again?_

_'Cause I am kind of feeling like I'm screaming with my mouth shut, when it's really open." _

**A/N: Please review, if I get at least ten reviews tonight, then I will update in the next few hours! **


	13. Pretending

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**A/N: Thanks for the quick reviews, it means so much to me! **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to ChannyIsLove, who just took the time to review almost every single chapter on here in one sitting! It means a lot! **

Sonny looked in the mirror the next morning, her fingers lightly danced along the fresh bruise on her cheek. She wondered how long it was going to take her to get used to the pain all over again, she wondered how she could hide it this time.

There was no need last time, she was too young but now she was on television, she had friends who cared and she had a life. She shook her head and bit down on her lower lip, sitting down on her dressing table to slowly apply make-up – just like she used to watch her mum do when she was little.

She frowned a little when she was done, the outline of the bruise could just about be seen but she knew she might just be able to get away with it. She sighed and then opened her bedroom door, hoping that her parents weren't awake.

"Morning." She jumped a little when she heard her mum's voice and gave the woman who was now sporting a black eye, a cut lip and a large bruise on her forehead, a small smile.

"I am going to work." She muttered, just about to walk off when she felt his hand on her shoulder,

"Aren't you going to give your father a kiss goodbye?" She looked over at her mum for a second, she knew she had two options here – she could say no and just run, or she could do what he wanted her to do and fall into his game.

She shook her head,

"No." She whispered, ignoring the glare from her mum as she ran out of the house, not looking behind her when she heard the two people who were supposed to protect her shout her name.

She finally slowed down to a walk when she felt she was far enough away from them, kicking a rock out of her way a she looked down at the ground. She wondered why she should protect her mum from him like she had attempted to do when she was younger, that woman had just brought this man back into their lives.

She held back the tears as she thought about last night,

"_Once chance baby, if he even raises his voice then he is out of here." _

She laughed bitterly at the lie that had so easily fallen out of her mum's mouth, five minutes later all hell had broken lose and he had managed to hit the two of them and raise his voice. And despite that, he was still in their house, in her mum's bed.

She clenched her fist at the thought, she considered phoning her grandparents but she knew that they wouldn't be able to put up a fight against that strong man, there would be no point in putting them in danger as well.

She looked up at the large building after what seemed like hours of walking and slowly made her way in. She took one look at herself in the mirror, deciding to top up her make-up before anyone else came in.

"Sonny?" She turned around and smiled at Chad,

"What happened?" She looked back in the mirror, wondering if the bruise was that obvious,

"What happened?" She raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah, after you went into your house. You were so scared.. I was kind of worried about you."

"Oh yeah, nothing happened, I'm fine." She lied, knowing she would have to make a habit out of it from now on. She wondered how long it would take them all to catch on, or how long it would be until she reverted back to the old Sonny, or Allison.

She had learned to make a distinction between the two – Allison was the girl who was abused, she was shy and depressed and she didn't have any friends but Sonny was different, Sonny was popular and she made everyone laugh. She was supposed to be Sonny right now but she could feel Allison slowly creeping out.

"I know you're not." Chad whispered, he looked into her eyes and saw the same pain that had been in his own so many years ago. He sighed as he moved closer to her, not wanting to admit what he already knew. He could recognise an abuse victim from a mile off,

"I should go." Sonny muttered, standing up and going to walk off, stopping when Chad walked right in front of her.

"Who hit you?" He murmured as he lifted up his hand to touch her gently on the cheek, brushing some of the hair that covered it out of the way, revealing the light outline of the bruise she had thought she could hide.

"How do you know if someone hit me – for your information I smacked my face on a door." She tried to make it sound natural, but even to her the lie sounded forced. She wished she had smacked it on the door, it would probably hurt a hell of a lot less.

Chad dropped his hand and sighed, he couldn't tell her how he knew because that would mean telling her the truth. So he pretended that he knew she was telling the truth, because after all, Chad Dylan Cooper had always been good at pretending.

He gave her a small smile before walking out, he wanted to hold her in his arms and ask her who was in the car, he wanted to know who had hit her and why. He closed his eyes when he got into his dressing room and punched the wall as hard as he could, tears running down his face.

"_Daddy!" The little blonde haired, blue eyed boy put his small, chubby hand on the man's arm, trying to stop him from hitting his mummy. _

"_Chad, go away." His mum cried, tears ran down her face as she shook her head, screaming loudly when the man brought his fist down to meet the boys face. _

_The little boy cried in pain, but didn't move. He had seen the man do it to his mum and older brothers before, he wasn't going to be seen as weak. _

"_Leave mummy alone!" He clenched his little fists and glared at the older man, not seeing this punch coming as he dropped back and hit his head hard on the table. _

_It was the last time he had ever gotten in the way when his dad was like that again. _

Chad punched the wall again at the memory, he hated thinking about it, he hated knowing any of what had happened. Why couldn't he just forget about it? Why couldn't he just pretend like it had never happened? Everything else in his life was a lie, McKenzie was a huge lie, his confidence was one huge cover up for the little boy he still felt like sometimes. The little boy who wanted to protect his mummy and hold her close, the little boy who wanted to save everyone from getting hurt, the little boy who would cry himself to sleep and the little boy who spent most of his time in school alone.

That had all changed when their dad was gone though, it wasn't long after that that Chad Dylan Cooper was born, a whole new past was made so he could seem perfect.

Chad was good at pretending about everything except his feelings for Sonny Munroe, and he wished he could pretend like he didn't want to run over to her house and protect her from whatever monster had done that to her.

Chad Dylan Cooper however, wanted to believe that story that she banged her cheek on the door. Because that would be easier than admitting to her that he loved her, it would be easier to pretend like nothing was going on with her because then he would have no reason to look her in the eyes and hold her in his arms and tell her that it was going to be okay.

Yes, it was just easier to pretend – for the both of them.


	14. Marshall

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Thirteen ~**

Marshall watched the usually perky Sonny slowly walk through the corridors, a frown on his face as he sighed and made his way over to the prop room where he knew everyone else was. He watched Sonny walk into her dressing room for a moment before turning into the prop room, looking at everyone before heaving a deep sigh.

"I need to know what's going on with Sonny." He told them all, closing the door behind him. He knew that something was going on with one of his best cast members, and he didn't want this to be the end for the young teenager.

"We don't know either." Nico shrugged, looking down at his feet as he thought about the girl he had always considered to be like a little sister to him and a best friend. He bit down on his lip as he tried to think about why she would suddenly change into the shy, depressed girl she had suddenly converted into the past fortnight.

Tawni tried her best to ignore the conversation, still wanting to appear like she didn't care about the brunette when really, not so deep down, she was hurting to see her act like this – not that she would even think about admitting it to anyone.

Tawni slowly reached out for her nail file, ignoring the looks the got from those around her. She did care, she cared too much for the girl she secretly considered to be her best friend. She heaved a deep sigh when Marshall called out her name,

"Do you know?"

"All I know is that her dad moved in a week ago." She muttered, she knew something had happened between the two when Sonny had come in with a dark bruise on her cheek but she hadn't said anything because she knew she couldn't prove it even if she tried.

"Look, I know this is hard to think of but if she carries on acting like this then I am going to be forced to take her off the show."

"What?" Grady stood up and glared at the man, he couldn't believe the man would even say such a thing, it was obvious to all of them that Sonny was going through something at the moment, they couldn't ruin her dreams because she wasn't herself at the moment.

"Why?" Zora slammed the vent open and looked at Marshall, obvious hate in her eyes as her eyes never left his face.

"She can't concentrate on the show, she won't laugh, she doesn't have any ideas for sketches..." Tawni nodded, she knew that Marshall was right but she also knew that taking Sonny off the show wouldn't be the answer .

"Did you ever think that the only reason Sonny is here every single day is so she can get away from whatever is going on with her?" She looked up from her nails, smiling as everyone nodded,

"I'm right! And I'm pretty." She laughed at herself and then grabbed a mirror that was close to her, just to make sure. Nico rolled his eyes but smiled at her anyway,

"Look Marshall, she's our friend and we understand if you have to take her out of rehearsal and off the show for a little while until she can go back to herself but if you dare tell her to take a break and not come here for a few weeks, I am leaving." Marshall nodded, he knew that the teenagers are right.

"Okay, I will tell Sonny that until she feels up to it then she can come to rehearsal and help me out while you guys carry on with the show. She can go to school here and I will make sure she is here for the same amount of time as you." He nodded, wishing he knew what was going on with the girl he was sure was going to go places.

- - - - -

Sonny wasn't sure how to react to the news that she was going to be assisting Marshall behind the scenes for a little while until she found herself again. She wanted to be happy because it meant that she didn't have to smile, not that she had found herself being able to much anymore. But she wondered if her friends would get used to her not being around on the show, and not want her back when she decided that she was well enough.

She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, biting down on her lower lip and shaking her head when tears fell down her cheeks. She hated her dad – using the term loosely – so much, he was going to ruin everything for her and she couldn't stand it.

She was dreading going home that evening, her dad had warned her this morning that she wasn't going to get away with her 'attitude' anymore, but she could hardly call what he had been doing to her 'getting away with it'.

She wondered what her parents expected of her, did they want her to love him and pretend like nothing had ever happened? She sighed, she wasn't her mum, she couldn't just forget about the evil man she knew would always be in their lives. She just wanted him to go away and never come back, but she was too scared to do anything about it. She didn't want him to hurt her or her mum anymore but she knew it would be worse if she told. It would be so much worse.

She looked back in the mirror and frowned when she realized the person that looked back at her was no longer Sonny, it was Allison. She stared at the girl, touching the mirror lightly as she stared into girl's eyes, she looked so lost, there was so much hurt... Sonny just wanted to reach out and hold the girl in her arms, until she realized that that girl was her.

She shook her head, she didn't want to be Allison again. She wanted to be Sonny, she wanted to smile all the time, laugh loudly, run around the stage full of energy and ideas. She wanted to be able to run up to just anyone and start a random conversation with them, Allison wasn't going to do any of that.

She looked down at the floor as she stood up, she knew that with her father came Allison and she wouldn't be able to ever be happy again until she was out of his grasp.

- - - - -

Sonny cowered in the corner of the living room, her hands over her ears, her eyes shut as tight as she could get them as she tried to make herself invisible. She could just about hear the shouts coming from the man she was terrified of, and then a smack, a head hitting a wall, a body hitting the floor, a glass smashing, a rib breaking, a cry, a scream for help. She felt herself jump a little when she heard her mum scream for him to leave Sonny alone, she knew she was next.

She cried out in pain when she felt herself being yanked up by her long, brown hair over to her mum before her face was slammed – hard – into the wall. She gasped and held back a scream when her nose broke against the contact, tears ran down her face when she was pulled back and made to stand despite her shaking, weak legs.

She bit down on her lip as he slapped her across the face, sending her flying into the wall again. She winced and touched her head when it banged into the hard wall, looking down at her fingers at the familiar red she had become accustomed to for the past week.

She looked over at her unconscious mum and shook her head, she screamed when his foot made contact with her face and then he brought it down to her ribs, over and over again until she couldn't handle the pain anymore.

She took in a deep breath as she clutched onto her side, hot tears ran down her face and mixed with the blood that was running down her cheeks from her head. She could taste blood in her mouth and she closed her eyes, hoping that maybe the darkness would make all of the pain go away.

**A/N: I can have the next chapter up tonight if you review. You're all so amazing with the reviews, you have no idea how much it means to me. **

**What do you want to see in the next chapter?**

**More Sonny?**

**More Chad?**

**Let me know and I will do whatever my readers want. **


	15. Dreams and Reality

**Disclaimer: Let me dream for a little while, okay?**

**A/N: So you all wanted some more Chad and Channy so here we go! **

**I know Chad seems major out of character but just think about what he would have been like before the whole façade that he was fine and nothing had ever happened to him. **

**Basically the whole thing with Sonny is bringing up the memories again for him, and although he doesn't want to stop being Chad Dylan Cooper, the nicer side of him is coming out. **

**And wow, that's a long A/N. **

**Thanks for the amazing reviews. **

**~ Chapter Fourteen ~ **

"Mum?" Chad run into his house, looking around for the one woman he knew could help him. He hated knowing that something was going on with the usually perky Sonny, and he hated not knowing what to do about it.

"What's wrong?" He sighed when he finally found his mother in the kitchen and closed his eyes. He knew that he didn't want his past to be brought up again, it made him into someone he didn't want the world to see.

"I-I need your help." He mumbled, he looked up at her as tears found their way to his bright blue eyes, his bottom lip trembled as he bit down on it in an attempt to stop himself from crying. He wanted to kick himself for being so weak, he stopped himself from running into his mum's open arms because he was _Chad Dylan Cooper_,he's not a mummy's boy.

"What is it?" Lisa looked at her seventeen year old son, and put the glass she had been holding down as she walked over to him. She frowned and brushed his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes as she looked at him, knowing he was trying his best to stop himself from crying.

"Baby, tell me?" Chad closed his eyes when the tears managed to fall from his eyes, he looked down at the floor for a moment before feeling his mum's arms wrapped around him. He knew he had to tell her for Sonny's sake but he didn't know exactly what was going on – he had no proof.

"I think my friend is being abused." He whispered in her ear, feeling her grip around him tighten as he lifted his own arms to wrap around her waist. He had never wanted to talk about the abuse they had all suffered at the hands of his dad, he hated even thinking about it. He would always lay awake at night and think about what he could have done to help his mum even more, or if he had just been a good boy – he had always blamed himself for what happened.

"Why do you think that?" She asked as she pulled away from him, and smiling at him lovingly.

"She's been acting different and she had this bruise on her cheek the other day and I..." Chad sighed as he tried to think of a way to explain the things he could see in the girl's eyes when he looked into them, he wanted to say it was the same way his eyes had looked all those years ago but he didn't want to admit it out loud, he didn't want to tell someone – not even his mum – just how scared he was back then.

"It's her eyes..." He inhaled deeply,

"I can just tell, you had the same fear in your eyes." He stopped himself from smiling, he had managed to turn it around on her without exposing his own feelings, he thought about how good he had always been at that, it never failed him.

"I want to help her." He muttered, he didn't want to admit to his mum that this girl, just happened to be the girl he had a photograph in his bedroom, the girl she had caught him watching on television the other day, the girl his brother had caught him searching on the internet the other day, the girl he loved.

"Tell me how I can help her?" He knew he sounded desperate but he thought about Sonny Munroe, he wanted to hear her laugh again, he wanted to see that smile, he wanted to have a stupid, pointless argument with her. He wanted her back.

"You're going to have to ask her if she even wants help first baby. You know as well as I do, that people who are being abused will lie about it, you're going to have to catch her out. Let her know you understand."

"Can she stay here if he does want help?" Lisa sighed and then nodded, she wanted to help the girl as much as her son seemed to, but she didn't know if she could cope with seeing another broken heart. She looked into her son's eyes that matched hers perfectly, noticing how much he loved this unnamed girl and she nodded, biting down on her lip.

"Of course she can." She whispered as she ruffled his hair a little, she hoped that if this girl was being abused then she would take Chad's help, she knew that he had a huge heart when it came down to it, he would protect her no matter what. She wished that she would be able to see it.

Chad grinned, running up the stairs to think about what he was going to do before he went to see Sonny tomorrow.

- – - - -

"_Chad!" The little boy jumped when he heard his father's angry voice echo through the house. He looked at his brother and bit down on his lower lip, not being able to stop the tears that had already fallen down his small, pale face. He slowly made his way down the stairs, looking up at his dad. He could smell the alcohol on him already and he sighed, he knew what was coming. He knew he wouldn't let the man break him again. _

_He looked at him and then waited for the pain he knew was about to come. _

_His fist made contact with his face quickly, causing Chad to stumble back a little and clutch his face in pain. He didn't say a word though, he didn't cry out in pain, he didn't scream, he didn't make a sound – it was easier that way. _

_He punched him again and again until Chad was on the floor, clutching at his face as he tried to cover it from any more blows the older man was about to give him but then he heard her.. he looked up, his eyes wide with fear as he heard her call his name. _

_He quickly ran over to her only for his dad to get there first, punching her over and over again, kicking her, shouting at her, he saw the tears running down her face and they mixed with the blood that flowed heavily from her long, brown hair. _

_He watched his dad walk away and he ran over to her shaking body, he held in his seven year old arms as he cried, begging for her to wake up, he stared down at her lifeless body and cried out for someone to help him. _

_  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear before he closed his own eyes. _

Chad quickly woke up, looking down at his shaking hands and sighed.

"It was just a dream." He muttered to himself, repeating it in his head again. He closed his eyes and heaved a deep sigh, he was going to make sure that didn't happen, he wasn't going to lose her to someone like that, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

- - – - -

Sonny winced in pain as she walked into her dressing room, luckily for her Tawni was too busy practising for an audition she had just got to be in the dressing room, she could finally be alone.

She sighed and then looked in her mirror, she didn't really want to see the damage her dad had done last night but she had to make sure nothing was too bad. She bit down on her lower lip as she slowly lifted up her top and touched the dark bruises and swelling that was revealed.

She closed her eyes and tried to think past the pain for a moment,

"Sonny?" She gasped and pulled her shirt down, turning around as quickly as she could manage,

"What happened?" She looked at him and shook her head,

"I fell down the stairs."

"You seem to be falling and banging into things a lot lately." She nodded and then laughed – it sounded fake though, even to her – nodding nervously as he walked towards her.

"I know what's going on." He whispered, finally approaching her and putting his hand gently on her cheek and looking behind all the make-up she was covered in.

"How would you get a black eye from the stairs anyway?" Sonny shrugged it off and tried to smile,

"I don't know, I am just extra clumsy I guess." He shook his head and then looked down at her, slowly wrapping an arm around her waist as gently as he could manage and pulling her towards him. She looked into his bright blue eyes and looked away, she knew that if he asked she would tell him the truth, she couldn't' look at him without melting, she couldn't think straight when she was around him.

"Tell me please." He muttered, running his fingers gently down her cheek, causing her to shudder a little in pleasure before looking back at him and shaking her head.

"I am fine." She grabbed his hand and pulled it down off her face and pulled herself out of his arms. She couldn't cope if he knew, he would hate her, he would think she was weak and stupid. She wouldn't be able to look into those beautiful, sparkling eyes ever again if she knew how little he thought of her.

She loved him too much to let him know, she didn't want to place that burden on him when she could hardly handle it herself. She shook her head and looked away from him – it made it easier to lie.

"Leave me alone." She didn't bother turning around as she spoke, listening to the sound of his slow footsteps walk out of the room. She felt a few tears drip down her face and she quickly wiped them away, trying to convince herself that she had done the right thing by not telling him.

- - - - -

**~ One week later ~**

She screamed in pain when his foot made contact with her already broken ribs again and again, she wanted him to stop, she wanted it all to stop.

She thought back to when she was younger, had it hurt this much then? Had she cried out for him to stop? Begged for him to leave her alone? Screamed for him to tell him that it hurt too much?

Had she ever felt this close to death before?

She closed her eyes as tight as she could, willing the darkness to overtake her body once more. She could hear him shouting at her, spitting down at her as his fists made contact with her face, her arms, her stomach, his foot kicked her harshly in the side over and over again. She wondered if it was ever going to end, if this would ever stop.

"Please." She whispered before finally falling into the false sense of security the darkness gave her.

**A/N: I have already written the next chapter, so as soon as I get some reviews, I will put it up.!**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews, and the next chapter is completely Channy based so don't worry about that. **


	16. Channy

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah whatever**

**~ Chapter Fifteen ~ **

Sonny bit down on her lip but carried on walking, she knew where she was going, she knew she would get there soon. She stumbled a little, managing to catch herself each time before carrying on walking down the dark street.

She had woken up to the empty house – having no idea where her parents had gone – she knew she had to get out of there, she knew the next beating could kill her. It had taken her nearly an hour to stand up, trying her best to walk through the pain as she got to the door of her house.

She had started to walk, not knowing where she was going until she remembered a certain friend, she knew he would help her, she knew she could trust him. So, she began to walk to his, she just hoped she would be able to make it on time, before she passed out or before someone found her and took her back home or something. She had to do this, she had to get there.

- - - - –

Chad sighed when he heard the door knock, he had no idea who would be at his house at almost midnight, probably someone for his mum or brother.

He bit down on his lower lip, walking over to the door. He looked at the girl standing there, his eyes running over her body, at the blood and the bruises that almost covered every inch of the skin that he could see. He shook his head and then took a step towards her, lifting up her head before pulling her into a gentle hug.

"I-I didn't know where else to go." She sobbed into his t-shirt. Chad shook his head and smiled down at her,

"I am glad you came here." He muttered, he wished that he wasn't glad though, he hated caring about the girl, he hated loving her, he hated everything about the way he felt right now as he held the broken girl in his arms and tried to comfort her.

"What's going on?" He heard his mum behind him, and shook his head, bringing Sonny inside. He looked at his mum and then down at the girl he had fallen in love with so long ago,

"Mum can Sonny stay with us for a while?" Lisa looked at the girl she had seen on television so many times, the girl she knew for a fact her boy liked and nodded, taking the shaking girls hands and pulling her towards the living room.

She gasped at the sight of her face, Lisa knew what it felt like to be beaten and she had seen it done to her boys but she had never seen anything as bad as this.

"Maybe we should get you to a hospital." She whispered, smoothing a hair out of the girls bloodied face, Sonny shook her head and then looked over at Chad, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Please, no." She whispered, Chad nodded and then walked over to her side with a first aid kit, managing to get a good look at the damage in the light. He handed the kit to his mum and shook his head at her,

"If she gets worse, we will take her then." He whispered, looking at Sonny and smiling at her before taking her hand in his,

"Who did this?" He asked her, hoping that for once she would just tell him the truth,

"Dad." She whispered, looking down at the floor and holding back the sob she could feel building up in her throat, Chad nodded and then bit down on his lip, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He wanted to protect her from everything that had ever hurt her, he wanted to murder her dad as well.

"Let me get you cleaned up honey, Chad why don't you go get her something to wear?" He nodded and ran off upstairs. Lisa smiled and gently wiped at the dry blood,

"It gets easier to deal with." She whispered to the girl, she nodded and then looked into Lisa's eyes, knowing the woman understood.

"Chad's dad hit you?" Lisa nodded and sighed,

"Does your dad hit your mum as well?" Sonny nodded,

"I just left her alone with him, I should go back." She shook her head,

"You need to think of yourself for once, okay? Now I will get Chad to run you a bath, and then get you into some nice clean clothes." Sonny nodded, knowing the woman was right as more tears found their way down her face.

- - - - -

Chad helped her up the stairs, for the first time in his life he was actually being patient – something new to everyone who knew him. He knew Sonny appreciated what he was doing for her, it was the only thing that was keeping him going.

"This caring thing is hard." He joked, trying to smile but when he saw the bruises on her face again he sighed, he loved her too much to try and crack a joke, or make a sarcastic comment or anything.

"Do you want me or my mum to help you in?" He asked, Sonny thought for a moment and then looked at him, he nodded and then smiled. He bit down on his lip, he could come up with so many comments right then, but he held them back.

He winced a little at the bruises that covered her whole body, he bit down a gasp when he could see her ribs protruding out of her fragile skin, he knew his mother would have something to do about that, Sonny would be a plus size in no time if she got her own way.

"Okay, I am going to lift you in, okay?" She nodded, not sure if she should be embarrassed that she was completely naked in front of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"You're not going to let me live down this are you?" She smiled at him when she was in the bath and Chad knelt down next to her, shrugging,

"I may stay silent, you can always thank me for the silence later." She laughed a little and then shook her head, looking at him and biting down on her lip, Chad grabbed a sponge and slowly started to wipe at the blood that he found on her skin.

"You need to put some weight on Munroe." She shrugged,

"Mum forgets to cook when he is around and I am too scared to come out of my room." Chad nodded in understanding,

"Has he done this before then?" She nodded,

"When I was younger, and then we left when I was twelve.. I didn't think I would ever see him again." She sighed and then looked down at the slowly turning pink water from the blood.

"I will keep you safe now Sonny." He whispered, brushing a hair out of her face and smiling at her,

"Why did you come to me?" He finally asked after a few moments of silence between the two,

"You're the only one I feel safe around." She admitted, blushing a little as she said it and then shrugging,

"Good, you're the only one I feel myself around." He told her, grinning at her when she laughed,

"I prefer this Chad."

"Me too."

- - - - -

Chad looked at the girl laying next to him and wrapped his arms around her, reminding himself that she was here and she was safe. He convinced himself that he was never going to let anyone else hurt her ever again, and anyone who tried would suffer a long and painful death.

He kissed her gently on the forehead and sighed,

"Love you Munroe." He whispered to himself, closing his eyes, not noticing the brunette open her eyes and smile at him,

"Love you too Cooper." She grinned as she cuddled herself into his body, she had never felt so safe as she did right then, she finally felt like nothing bad was going to happen – it could be okay.

**A/N: So, this could be my last update until Monday, as I am going away. I guess it's kind of up to you guys, I have another like 20 hours left till I leave and I can update I guess, as soon as I get some sleep. Just review, and obviously if I get enough reviews then I can't resist updating! **

**Oh and add me on Twitter**

**/ChellySparkles**


	17. Love

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Sixteen ~ **

Sonny looked away from Chad for a moment as they both woke up, tears running down her cheeks as she thought about everything he had done for her last night. She had never loved him so much, she had never loved anyone else that much.

"What's wrong?" Chad whispered, turning her head to look at him so he could wipe away her tears. She shook her head and then a light shade of pink turned up on her cheeks as she looked down at her hands,

"You're the only one who doesn't hate me for what happened." She shrugged, Chad sighed – he knew that feeling.

"Everyone thought I was weird, that's why I didn't tell anyone after that. I got bullied because of it, I didn't want it to be happen again. But you... you understand." He jumped a little, did she know?

She smiled and then lifted a hand to his cheek and sighed,

"Thank you." She muttered, Chad shook his head and then grinned, leaning towards her and kissing her on the lips, slipping his tongue through when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, thank you." He winked at her when they pulled away, making her laugh. He bit down on his lip when he saw the tears running down her face again, wrapping his arms around her thin and beaten body,

"Just listen to me, I won't let him come near you again. I know you don't want me to tell, but I have to Sonny. I have to do this for your sake, please." She nodded a little, muttering a fine into his shirt,

"Fine." He whispered back, laughing loudly when she pulled back and slapped him across the arm a little.

"Good."

"Good." He smiled and kissed her again on the lips, pulling her into him and sighing. He pulled them both back so they were laying on the bed in each other's arms.

"I understand what you are going through." He whispered after a few moments of awkward silence.

"You do?" Sonny looked up at him for a moment, her big eyes filled with confusion as she she shook her head.

"My dad would hit my mum and when I would get in the way he would do the same to me." He looked away from her before she pulled her face towards him,

"Thank you for telling me." She stoked his cheek affectionately and then kissed him lightly on the lips, resting her head on his chest and looking around his room.

"What happened? Where is your dad now?"

"In prison still I guess." He ran his fingers through her long hair absently as he thought about all those slaps across the face, the punches, the kicks, the slamming against walls... he gasped loudly, not meaning to.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about my perfect face being bruised and cut." He admitted, Sonny threw her head back as she laughed, slapping him lightly on the arm,

"You're so vain."

"Oh you're thinking the same about your face right now." Sonny giggled when she realized he was right, but she already knew she looked terrible, she didn't need no mirror to tell her that.

"Does it look that bad?"

"Not when you smile." He smiled, lightly tracing the bruises on her face with his fingers, she was still beautiful even then.

"Thank you for everything Chad, you have no idea how much it all means to me. I wish I hadn't pushed you away before, I guess I am just so used to people making fun of me because of it, people blaming me for it, I-I was too scared to see anyone else – especially you – look at me, or think of me that way." He nodded in complete understanding,

"Children can be so cruel sometimes." She nodded,

"I was diagnosed with depression when I was twelve. I think I would have been back on my medication right now if it wasn't for you." She whispered,

"It's okay princess, I am going to keep you safe from all of that from now on." He pulled her towards him so her head was on his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his waist as she closed her eyes again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well of course you love me, everyone loves Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny giggled, glad that Chad wasn't acting too different around her, it made her believe that things could go back to normal, and soon.


	18. Chad And Sonny

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Seventeen ~ **

Sonny looked down at the floor as the police officer spoke to her, she tried her best to hold back the tears she knew were going to fall. She didn't want to do this, she didn't want to get into trouble, she didn't want to be punished.

She looked over at Chad, she could see how proud he was of her as she slowly described everything about her dad and what he did. It was better having him there with her, it made things a little easier. She could see the understanding in his eyes, and it made her feel comfortable, it made her feel like she didn't have to hide behind the false pretence of a smile anymore.

She bit down on her trembling lower lip and then looked back down at the floor, the police officer was sitting down next to her, listening intently to the girl before telling her that she would have to go to the hospital for evidence.

She could feel the bile running up her throat as she walked out of Chad's house, he was holding her hand and trying to assure her that everything was going to be okay but she couldn't shake the feeling that this was only going to make everything so much worse.

She wanted to stay hiding in Chad's house but she knew she had to do this, if not for herself then for her mum. Her mum couldn't protect either of them from her dad, Sonny could protect them both.

Her hand shook in Chad's and she knew that he was looking at her, worried that she would collapse at any second or break down crying. She preferred the first one, she didn't know if she could actually cry anymore.

She remembered when she was twelve, the police that always seemed to whisper around her, wonder if she would ever be okay. They knew they had to careful because she could have broken at any second, and now at sixteen, things hadn't changed that much.

The police whispered questions to her, gently touched her shoulder, smiled at her and tried to assure her that she or her mum would never see her dad again. She couldn't help but wonder if this time they were telling the truth.

She closed her eyes on her way to the hospital, wanting to wake up from this nightmare that she hated to think of as her reality. When did things get this bad? Why couldn't he have just left them alone? They were happy, they were safe and they had moved on.

She knew it was going to take a long time to move on this time, she looked up for a moment and the smiled at the boy holding her in his arms. And she sighed happily, then again, she always had him to keep her safe. She would always have Chad to understand and hold her when she cried. She frowned about Chad Dylan Cooper though, he was different, just like Allison was different to Sonny. Would Chad Dylan Cooper forget all of this ever happened and go back to hating her?

Or would he change in both personalities? She shrugged a little at the thought and snuggled into Chad's chest –if he was going to go back to the Chad everyone else knew, the knew she had to make the most of him now.


	19. Ending

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Eighteen ~ **

"I am so sorry about this officer, she makes all sort of trouble." Connie shook her head and looked at her daughter,

"Sonny don't do this, don't please." Sonny stood there with Chad and his mum, shaking her head, watching the tears fall down her mothers face,

"Tell them mum."

"She is lying." Sonny looked from Chad to her mum and then at the officers, her eyes settling back on her mum's black eye,

"Don't do this mum."

"Sonny, we can't do anything without your mums statement." She heard the officer whispered in her ear, she shook her head and ran towards the woman,

"Don't do this to me. You owe me!" She glared at her and bit down on her lip,

"You promised me! You said if he raised his voice even once and when he did, and worse, you let him back in anyway. Why are you so stupid? Just tell them mum, please." Tears ran down her face, Chad sighed and puled her back, watching his mum take Connie by she shoulders. He bit down on his lip when Connie nodded and smiled at the other woman who understood her more than anyone else,

"He's in the house." She whispered, nodding at the two officers who smiled and then ran past her, Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad and looked up at him, burying her head in his chest when her dad was brought out. Chad shook his head,

"Look at him Sonny, look at him. I want you to remember this for the rest of your life. Remember everything." Sonny looked up at Chad and frowned, she didn't want to remember any of this, Chad shook his head and held her in his arms as they both watched her father was taken away by the police.

"It's better to remember what you survived." Chad whispered to her, wiping away the tears that fell from her face, she nodded slowly and then sighed,

"I guess.." He nodded and then smiled,

"Take it from someone who knows." She wrapped her arms around him tighter and watched the police car drive away,

"It's over." She took a deep breath as she spoke, looking behind her as Sonny's and Chad's mum spoke to each other, she shook her head,

"Looks like they have made friends then." He nodded and then kissed her on the lips,

"They understand each other." He shrugged and then looked down at his girlfriend, brushing a hair out of her eyes and then kissing her again.

"You are never going to have to worry about anyone hurting you ever again, I will make sure of it." She nodded,

"I know." She put her head on his chest and then moved her hands up to his hair,

"Can I stay with you a while? I feel safer with you." He nodded and grinned,

"You would stay with me forever if it was up to me." She giggled, blushing a little and then shook her head, looking back at her mum,

"I will never understand why she let him do it again, I don't think I can even think about it anymore. I keep trying to come up with the possible reasons as to why she never phoned the police on him but I can't come up with one..."

"She was scared Sonny, just like you."

"I know but -" She shrugged and ran a finger through her own long hair, it had been a long night and she was about to fall asleep standing right there.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay soon." Chad smiled,

"It takes time to get over it but the nightmares soon stop and the fear leaves your eyes and although you will always remember it's always going to be a distant memory, something that you went through but overcome.. it makes you stronger." Sonny nodded and then closed her eyes as they stood there, knowing that for the first time in a long time nothing was going to happen to her, Chad was going to keep her safe. Love was enough.

**~ The End ~ **


End file.
